muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Wiki
Muppet Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia for everything related to Jim Henson and the Muppets. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to create a comprehensive database for Muppet fans. Check out the ' ' to get started! | valign=top style="text-align: justify;" | Bert & Ernie Musical: The Children's Theatre Company of Minneapolis is currently developing a musical stage production, Bert & Ernie, Goodnight! The production, which is officially sanctioned by Sesame Workshop, will feature human stars playing the roles of Bert and Ernie. The show is scheduled to run in previews in September and October. Divine Swine: A new set of high-fashion Miss Piggy dolls have been designed by fashion doll aficionado Robert Tonner; the set of dolls and outfits will be available in March. Oscar the Cake: A group of cake designers from Food Network Challenge visited Sesame Street recently to interview the Muppets. Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Elmo, and Cookie Monster were interviewed by the designers for an episode that's scheduled to air in November. Sid on Vid: Two DVDs of the Henson Company show Sid the Science Kid are planned for release in summer 2009. The titles are Sid the Science Kid: Change Happens and Sid the Science Kid: The Bug Club. Dinosaur Train: Dinosaur Train is an upcoming preschool television series being produced by The Jim Henson Company for PBS Kids, and planned for a fall 2009 premiere. Dinosaur Train is designed to help encourage basic scientific thinking and skills as the audience learns about natural science, natural history and paleontology. Elmo Turns Green: Being Green is a new Sesame Street home video planned for release in April. Paul Rudd guest stars as "Mr. Earth", who hosts the first Earth-a-Thon on Sesame Street to celebrate the environment. Abby Cadabby tries to help Elmo become more "green" -- but accidentally changes his color. Muppet Show Comics: A new four-issue comic book series, The Muppet Show, is planned for release in March 2009. The comic will be written and drawn by Roger Langridge, creator of Fred the Clown. In the first issue, Kermit misses the swamp, and his friends try to help him feel better. |} Jim Henson began working with puppets as a college student, creating the show Sam and Friends in 1955 for a local Washington, D.C. television station. The energetic Muppets soon became a popular fixture, and led to appearances on national variety shows. Henson's commercials for a local coffee company, Wilkins Coffee, were so popular that he was hired to create similar commercials around the country. In the early 1960s, Henson moved to New York City, working with collaborators Frank Oz, Jerry Juhl and Don Sahlin on a variety of projects, including a regular guest spot on The Jimmy Dean Show for the first Muppet star, Rowlf the Dog. In 1969, Henson was invited to participate in a ground-breaking educational show for television, Sesame Street. Initially, the Muppets were meant to be just one element among many on the show -- but the popularity of Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Grover, Ernie and Bert soon made the Muppets the core of the show. Over the years, the Muppet cast has grown to include Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Count von Count, Zoe, and, of course, the international superstar Elmo, who stars in his own segment, Elmo's World. Sesame Street is now in its 39th season, and the newest star is fairy-in-training Abby Cadabby. In 1976, Henson created his signature project -- The Muppet Show, a weekly prime-time variety show filled with songs, sketches and talented guest stars. Kermit the Frog is the charming and mostly unflappable host, presiding over a motley crew of performers, including diva Miss Piggy, hopeful comedian Fozzie Bear, daredevil performance artist Gonzo, and the house band, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. The Muppet Show was a huge international success, making unlikely stars out of the Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew and his assistant Beaker, the brave crew of "Pigs in Space", and the two old cranks in the balcony, Statler and Waldorf. The Muppet Show cast has continued to entertain audiences for over 30 years, spinning off into a popular series of movies, including The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan and The Muppet Christmas Carol. In 2008, the Muppets starred in a new TV special, A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa. In the 1980s, Henson created new worlds -- the magical underground civilization of Fraggle Rock, the imagination-filled nursery of Muppet Babies, and the fantasy worlds of The Dark Crystal and Labyrinth. Henson's work has continued to live on beyond his death in 1990, and new productions featuring his creations are always in progress. This wiki is dedicated to documenting, exploring and enjoying the enormous body of work that Jim Henson has created and inspired. Quality articles are examples of our very best work on Muppet Wiki, nominated and voted on by contributors. Below is a sampling of articles that have been awarded Quality status. Image:kerm.jpg|center|250px default Kermit the Frog desc none Image:Followthatbird-deluxe.jpg|center|250px default Follow_That_Bird_(video)#deluxe desc none ja: